no_game_no_lifefandomcom-20200223-history
Miko
|color2 = |Name = |Kanji = 『巫女』 |Kana = 『みこ』 |Roumaji = 『Miko』 |AKA = |Image = OP1 screenshot (40).png |Caption = |Race = Werebeast |Gender = Female |Age = |Hair = Golden |Eyes = |Affiliation = Eastern Union |Occupation = |Height = |Weight = |Appearance = |Skin = |Attire = Kimono |Status = Alive |Family = |Friends = |Allies = |Enemies = |Light Novel = Volume 3 |Anime = Episode 1 |Manga = |Japanese = Naomi Shindo |English =Suzelle Palacios }} Miko is the representative of the Werebeasts, and rules over the Eastern Union. She lost her real name during the formation of the country when placing it as a wager. Thus her current namesake is usually written in brackets. She looked down on Imanity at first, but after forming a truce with Sora and joining the Elchea Federation, she starts to have faith in the siblings who represent Imanity. She also ordered Izuna and Ino to follow Sora and Shiro, believing that both can learn more from the siblings. Miko is voiced by Naomi Shindo in the anime. She is shown in flashes during the opening song and episodes 1 and 4 but made her official appearance in episode 12. In the end of the first season Sora detects that Miko is an Old-Deus. Personality She usually has a smile on her face in many situations, showing her confidence and knowledge. She is also very affectionate towards her people as she told Sora to take care of the Werebeasts if she would lose the coin toss. She, as many other races, used to look down on Imanity. However, after the alliance with Sora, she begins to respect them, mainly the siblings. Her respect and trust for Sora increases on hearing Sora 's intentions to save Ino, compared to her's which would be sacrificing Ino to get the two races in volume 4. Appearance She has long golden hair, fox ears, and two golden tails. She typically wears a kimono and a monocle. Sora had hypothesized Miko's age to be at least 58 years old, but her true age remains unknown. Despite her true age, Miko holds the appearance of a woman in her 20's. History Miko had to spend at least 50 years to unite the various Werebeast tribes into what is currently the Eastern Union. As the leader of the Werebeasts, she was responsible for the expansion of the Eastern Union and thus played games against the Imanity (8 times), the elves (4 times), the Flügel (1 time), although it is unknown whether she played the games herself or sent a representative in her stead. The Werebeasts were once known for never challenging other races in games, but always being victorious when challenged. Later, after the siblings had won over all the lands the Werebeast claimed on the continent, Miko challenges them to a game match, which was decided as a coin flip. Circumstances made a tie favorable to simply winning the coin flip, and thus the Eastern Union formed an alliance under Elchea and named it the Elchea Federation. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female Category:Werebeast Category:Pages to improve on